All areas of the world are constantly experiencing crime, accidents, natural disasters and other emergencies. An individual can be easily faced with a situation that requires discretion in alerting municipal authorities, especially in personal crime scenarios (e.g., kidnapping, home invasion, personal assault, robbery, theft). Public emergency and law enforcement require discreet methods for locating and tracking persons of interest. Individuals and families may require a discreet means to alert municipal authorities.
While communication technology has advanced rapidly, alert notification is still dependent upon active participating in a voice call. Unfortunately, in some emergency scenarios a voice call (incoming or outgoing) can endanger victims.